Final Destination
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: Jade foresees a terrible accident before it happens and gets her friends to leave the building. Then the accident happens and now death is coming for them one by one. Jori! with some Bat and Andre/Sherry
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well here it is! The first chapter! Sorry if the end seems rushed or anything but I'm not real sure what they use backstage for plays and junk and I don't know anything about the structure so I'm sorry if it's wrong. Hopefully you can ignore the wrongs and focus on the story :D.

Yes I have a wonderful beta for this story and I think she'll help keep all those evil typos and things out of the story. Love ya!

Now onto the story!

Chapter 1

"Tori, I don't know about this." Jade said.

Tori smiled, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Jade, it's going to be fine."  
>Jade sighed and looked at her best friend. Ever since Beck cheated on her with, then left her for Cat, she didn't have anyone. When she found out Cat and Beck betrayed her Jade ran to the girl she hated most. It happened six months ago and since that day Jade and Tori have gotten close.<p>

Jade also realized she liked Tori and not just as friends. Now Jade wasn't scared to tell Tori her feelings, she just didn't want to risk their new friendship.

But no matter how much she trusted Tori, Jade couldn't shake off this bad feeling in her stomach. Tonight is the night of a big play, which counts for 25% of their grades. The play itself was alright, but Jade just couldn't shake the bad feeling away.

"Tori, something's wrong." Jade insisted.

The Latina frowned, "Is this because I have to kiss Beck? Look, I told you if you don't want me to do it I won't. My understudy can-"  
>"Tori, I don't care about Beck okay? I just-"<br>A familiar redhead walked up to them, "Tori, Sikowitz needs you on stage. The intermissions almost over."  
>Tori nodded, then rubbed Jade's arm, "Don't worry okay? Everything will be fine." With that she walked around the curtain. Cat stood there awkwardly rubbing her arm.<p>

"Jade I-"  
>"What Cat?" Jade glared at the shorter girl.<p>

Cat gulped, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."  
>"You do it everyday." Jade walked past her but Cat grabbed her arm. Jade spun around angrily, "Never touch me.<p>

"I used to touch you and you didn't care."  
>"Things change."<br>"Jade, I'm sorry! Beck told me you were over. You know I wouldn't have done that if I knew you were still dating. I know I hurt you and you hate me, but I miss you. Please just give me a chance." Cat was pouting and was ready to get on her knees and beg if needed.

Jade chewed the inside of her lip, "Okay okay. One chance Cat. Just the one."  
>"Yay! Thank you, thank you!" Cat squealed as she jumped into Jade, hugging her tight.<p>

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Cat move away from the goth girl. Beck was standing next to them, "It's time for the show."  
>"Okay!" Cat smiled and followed her boyfriend, with Jade next to her.<p>

"Why are we so important? We're background characters in this scene, we don't have any lines." Jade complained, mostly to herself.

The stage was set up for a scene at a restaurant. Jade was in the background, near the backdrop. All she had to do for this scene was sit with Cat at a table, then follow Tori when she walks off stage. Robbie and Sherry, Andre's girlfriend, would be at another table. Andre was up top in the music area, ready to play setting music. Tori and Beck would be center-stage, as this was the argument scene and later they would have the big kiss.

One of the steel railings near the ceiling wasn't bolted in properly and now the railing was breaking off the side of the wall. Over the years it'd become weaker and weaker.

As Jade started walking to her place she noticed Robbie ogling Tori like she just confessed her love for him, which would never happen. The goth went over to him and elbowed him in the gut as she walked by. He sat down holding his stomach and Jade smirked while walking back to her seat.

Sikowitz walked out tripping over a piece of wood in the stage that was sticking out, "I thought we fixed that! No time now! When the curtain opens that is your cue! The intermission is over and now they want to see what happens! Break a leg!" Sikowitz ran off and the curtain opened. As the curtain opened part of it ripped.

Jade felt a cold chill run up her spine and she shuddered. She heard Tori and Beck but couldn't focus on them. The bad feeling was working up her nerves. She thought she heard a creak but couldn't quite place it.

Cat touched Jade's hand to get her attention, quickly moving it and mouthed to her, "Are you okay?"

Jade shook her head and chewed her lip. A few minutes later Tori slapped Beck and turned to walk off when all hell broke loose.

The light fixture snapped from the ceiling and dropped to the stage, crushing Sherry. The audience gasped and Jade immediately moved towards Tori. Robbie jumped to Tori and started ushering her offstage. The steel railing snapped and swung down, slamming into Tori and covering Robbie in the Latina's blood. "Tori!" Jade cried.

Another light fell and broke the stage, causing the loose piece of wood to fly across the stage and impale Robbie.

Everyone had started running towards the exits to the room. Andre ran across the catwalk to get out with everyone else in the upper area. Except the catwalk wasn't meant to be used by that many people at once and crashed to the floor, crushing anyone under it. During the fall Andre tumbled off the side resulting in the catwalk landing on his head.

As Beck ran to Cat the brackets holding the backdrop up released causing the backdrop to tumble over. Cat pushed Jade out of the way, but was crushed along with Beck.

Jade moved away from the fallen backdrop, propped up on her elbows. The broken railing snapped fully from the ceiling and Jade screamed as it fell towards her. 

"Break a leg!" Sikowitz ran off stage as the curtain opened. Part of the curtain ripped as it opened.

Jade was in her seat at the table, sweating and breathing hard. Beck and Tori had just started the scene. Jade heard something creak above her and she jumped.

Cat touched her hand, then moved her own hand away and mouthed, "Are you okay?"

Jade jumped up, "Wait! Stop the play!"  
>"Jade, what are you doing!" Beck almost growled.<p>

"The railing will collapse! It's not safe!"  
>Tori put her hands on Jade's shoulders, "Hey, hey, calm down. It'll be okay."<br>"No, no it won't. I saw it in my head. Tori, please, you have to believe me." Jade pleaded with her best friend.

Sikowitz came out again, "Folks, I apologize for this interruption. I'm sure this is just a joke."  
>"Sikowitz, I'm not kidding! You have to believe me! We have to leave <em>now<em>!"

"I'll take her out for some air." Tori said, wrapping an arm around Jade's waist and leading her out of the building. Cat jumped up from her seat and hurried to catch up with the duo. Beck followed his girlfriend and Robbie followed Tori. Sherry and Andre shared a look then followed their friends.

Tori and Cat stood next to Jade, who was close to tears, the others slightly behind them. The sun was high in the sky, but being outside didn't help calm her down.  
>"Jade, what happened?" Cat asked softly.<br>"I saw it in my head. Th-the railing and lights weren't secure enough and fell, the catwalk too, and the backdrop came loose and crushed-" Jade trailed off into a sob.  
>"Oh, c'mon this is just a joke!" Beck said.<p>

"Fuck you Beck! Can't you see she's upset!" Tori snapped, glaring at him.

"She's an actress Tori!"  
>Andre stepped between them, holding his arms up, "Now everybody calm down. Just relax-"<br>Andre was cut off by a loud crashing sound coming from the theater, then screams and more crashing.  
>"Oh, my God!" Sherry covered her mouth.<br>Jade dropped to her knees and stared at the building.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay so this chapter is part background, part filler, part bonding. I didn't plan it that way it just happened. I was up at 1am couldn't go to sleep so I worked on this and went to bed at like 3 I think it was. Anyway onto the story!

Chapter 2

A month had passed since the accident and at first Jade had been suspected of causing it. However with no evidence against her the police quickly dropped her as a suspect and eventually it was ruled as an accident.

The school was rebuilding the theater and it would take a few months before it was completed. Apparently they were spending extra money for more secure railings.

Jade didn't find out until a week after the accident that Sikowitz was among the people that died in the accident. Sinjin was seriously injured when the catwalk fell, but he's recovering.

Jade skipped school quite frequently now and today was on of those days. She couldn't take the staring anymore. People looked at her like she was a freak and normally it wouldn't bother her, but she was freaking herself out. Tori and Cat tried to get the theater off her mind, however nothing seemed to help.  
>Her parents wanted to send her off to a shrink but Tori managed to talk them out of it. Tori had been more concerned lately and hardly let Jade out of her sight.<p>

There was a knock at Jade's bedroom door. Before she could tell the person to go away Tori walked in, "Why'd you skip?"

"Couldn't take the look," Jade shook her head and leaned against her headboard.

Tori shut the door and sat on the bed next to her, "Cat's worried you know."  
>"I know. She texted me two hours ago. Shouldn't you be at school?" Jade questioned.<p>

Tori grinned, "Snuck out of the Asphalt Cafe."

"I'm a bad influence on you." Jade chuckled.

"That you are." Tori grinned, then her face got serious and she touched Jade's hand, "Are you okay though? Seriously."  
>Jade sighed, "Whenever I leave the house I either get blamed for the accident or someone looks at me like I'm crazy. I don't care what they think but I can't take the stares. I've seen Robbie and Andre giving me those looks when they thought I wasn't looking. I think I am crazy."<br>"Hey! You are not crazy okay? And you were cleared of having anything to do with it." Tori rubbed her friends hand, sending goosebumps up the Goth's arm.

"But V, that feeling I had that day...I can still feel it. It's like this dark force that doesn't have good intentions."

Tori pulled the girl into a hug, "We're seniors and we're almost eighteen. As soon as we graduate we'll take a long vacation, a year off from school, and do anything you want."  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Seriously."

The next few hours were filled with talking and the girls singing to random songs. Jade went on The Slap, checking her friends updates, and when she went to Sherry's page her laptop messed up. The color of the screen blinked and when it fixed itself Sherry's picture had a orange-yellow tint to it. It gave Jade a bad feeling but she pushed it to the side.

Before Jade realized the time Cat walked into her bedroom holding two fast food bags. She gave Tori and Jade each burgers and fries before joining them on Jade's bed. Tori stopped eating to go to look at her reflection in Jade's mirror. From where Jade was sitting she could see the tree outside her window. Whenever Tori was having a rough night she would use the tree to sneak into Jade's room.

Jade couldn't help but eye Tori up and down as the Latina put her hair into a ponytail. Jade didn't see Cat watching her with a small smile. Tori sat back down and Jade avoided looking at her. She saw Cat grinning and gave her a "what?" look to which Cat shook her head.

Tori broke the silence, "Can I ask you guys something?"  
>"Well, we're not guys, but sure." Jade smirked as Tori slapped her arm.<p>

"I'm serious!"  
>Cat smiled, "What is it, Tor?"<br>"Robbie asked me out today before I left school."  
>Jade froze in mid bite and stared at her. <em>Please tell me she said no<em> she thought.

"And what'd you say?" Cat urged her to go on.

"I told him I'd think about it. He just seemed...I don't know. More confident in himself. He didn't even have Rex."  
>"Do you like him?" Cat asked.<p>

"I don't know. I've never liked him before." Tori said.

Cat saw the jealous look in Jade's eyes then quickly said, "I think you should say no."

Jade finally swallowed the burger in her mouth and stared wide eyed at Cat along with Tori, who asked, "Really?"  
>Cat nodded, "Yeah. Someone else likes you too and I think you'd be better with them and not Robbie." Cat gave Jade a quick wink. Jade bit into her tongue to kill the gasp. "But I can't tell you who it is."<p>

Tori looked at her best friend, "Jade?"

"I agree with Cat." Jade said, doing her best to keep her voice neutral.

"Well who is this mystery person?" Tori asked, raising her brow curiously.

Cat saw Jade hesitate and said, "We promised not to tell."  
>Tori sighed, "Okay. But Jade I did have something important to tell you."<br>"Important? What is it?"

"Okay, this is going to sound weird but the other day I went online looking for an explanation for your premonition. I found three other instances of that happening; a collapsing bridge, an exploding air plane, a major pile up. Each time someone saw the accident they saved people from dying." Tori licked her lips nervously before continuing. "The weirdest thing is after the accidents the survivors started dying in freak accidents. Every single person died."  
>Cat was glancing from Jade to Tori, obviously freaked out. Jade, however, scoffed, "So, are you saying we're going to die!"<br>"No! I mean I don't know. That bad feeling you have? Well, I have one too. Something's going to happen Jade and you know it."

"I don't want to die!" Cat cried, a whimper escaping her throat.  
>Jade pulled the redhead into a half hug, similar to the ones she used to give her, "Hey, it's okay. We wouldn't let anything happen to you. It's not going to happen here."<br>Cat smiled a little, but she wasn't completely convinced. Tori noticed her friends discomfort and decided to change the subject and talk to Jade about it when they were alone. "So, Jade, you've seemed to let Cat back into the best friend category quickly. I expected you to take awhile just to be comfortable with a simple touch."

Jade leaned over and swiped one of Tori's french fries, her own having pulled a disappearing act, "Well, in my vision Cat saved me by pushing me away from the falling backboard. She wouldn't have done that if she didn't truly care."  
>"I do care. I think of you as my sister Jade." Cat said. "One time my brother tried convincing me that I was adopted and that I was actually your sister. He said I could go live with you and he could have my room."<br>"Why would he want you room?" Jade asked her.

"He said he was going to use it to pretend he was camping outside."  
>Tori exchanged a look with Jade before they started laughing. Jade looked into the mirror and saw the tree outside on fire. She jumped up and ran to the window to see that there was no fire at all. "What the hell?"<br>Tori asked concerned, "Jade, you okay?"  
>Jade turned to her, confused, "I saw the tree and it was on fire, but now it's not."<br>"It was a trick of your imagination. Come on let's finish eating and we'll go to the mall and clear our minds."  
>"But Tori-" Jade started to protest, but Tori cut her off.<br>"Don't let anyone else ruin your fun okay? Ignore them all."  
>"Jade nodded, "Okay. I'll try, but if it's too much I'm coming home."<br>"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Glad you guys are liking it so far, but this chapter is a short one. You'll find out why later on.**

Chapter 3

"People are staring," Jade mumbled to Tori as they walked through the mall.

"It's just because you look good." Tori assured her.

Jade's blush was barely covered by her hair, "So, you think I'm good looking?"  
>"I-you-oh, look it's Sherry!" Tori pointed towards the nearby fast food restaurant, called Andy's, and hurried over to it. Jade tried to keep the hurt out of her eyes, but Cat saw it. She lead the Goth to the restaurant.<p>

"Hey Sherry," Tori said cheerily.

Sherry looked at the trio and smiled, "Hey girls. Feeling better Jade?"  
>"A little bit yeah." Jade said.<p>

"What're you doing here?" Cat asked.

"Just got into work." Sherry put on a hat with the Andy's logo on the front and a name tag and stepped behind the counter. "It's a slow day today."  
>"How do you know? You just got here." Tori said, confused.<p>

"It's just one of those days. There's only four of us here today." Sherry shrugged then asked, "You girls want to order something?"  
>Jade shook her head, "We ate before we came up here."<br>Behind Sherry one of her coworkers was filling up a cup with soda. When he finished he walked to get a lid and collided with another body and dropped the cup, "Shit!"

Sherry spun around, "Ralph!"  
>"Sherry, can you clean this up? I have to get that guys food." Ralph motioned to someone in a booth.<p>

Sherry sighed, "Sure." She stepped over the puddle, she had no idea why the cleaning supplies were in the back of the kitchen. The nearby stove malfunctioned and the flames shot up over the stove. Sherry jumped back on instinct, her feet slipping in the spilled soda. Not being able to catch herself Sherry landed face first into the fire.

Cat closed her eyes and covered her ears in an attempt to block out the screams. Tori gasped and buried her head in Jade's neck, but the Goth couldn't look away. She watched Sherry's body go limp and kept Tori's head still so she couldn't look. She heard Cat whimper and assumed that she had looked. Jade pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

Tori wiped her eyes as she hung up her cell phone. The girls were escorted out of Andy's and questioned about what happened, the cops assuring them it was just to get what they saw. After that they were allowed to leave but they only made it outside the mall before Cat broke down in tears. Tori tried to console her but only ended up breaking down herself. She managed to gather herself long enough to call Andre, but as she tried to tell him he wouldn't see his girlfriend ever again she started to cry even more.

Jade wasn't crying, but she was deeply upset and in a state of shock. She looked at Tori, "How'd he take it?"  
>"He's really upset." Tori said, sadly.<p>

"I don't blame him.." Jade said quietly. She wiped Tori's eyes gently and the Latina tried to smile but couldn't manage it.

"Maybe Tori's right..."Cat said softly.  
>"I didn't want to be right Cat." Tori said.<p>

"No. It can't be she didn't-" Jade replayed the vision again in her head. She saw Sherry crushed by a light fixture, Tori hit by a steel railing, and Robbie impaled by a wooden board. Jade looked at Tori and worry flooded her. "No, no, no, no."  
>"Jade, Jade, calm down." Tori rubbed the small of her back.<p>

"What's wrong?" Cat asked in a small voice.

"I-in my vision Sherry was first." Jade admitted.

"Who was after her?" Tori asked.

Jade licked her lips and looked at Tori, then refused to look her in the eyes. After a moment the realization hit the Latina, "Oh, my God."  
>"What?" Cat frowned, not catching on.<p>

The Latina ran a hand through her hair, "Oh," She started pacing back and forth.

"What?" Cat asked again.

"It's me, Cat. I died after Sherry and if I'm right I'm next."  
>"Tori, what're you talking about?" Jade grabbed her friends shoulders to hold her still.<p>

"In all the accidents I told you about earlier, the survivors died in the order that they were meant to in the accident. Sherry was first and she just died so I'm next!"  
>"Hey, hey, Tori, breath. Calm down, we don't know that it's really happening okay? Maybe it-"<br>"Jade, this is happening and I'm next. Did you see how gruesome Sherry died? I don't want to die like that! I have to go home, I need to think." Tori was sure she was close to having a panic attack.

"Tori, wait."  
>"Jade, please, I need to think." Tori stepped off the sidewalk and before anyone could blink, a car flew down the street and slammed into tori, blood splattering everywhere.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jade blinked, breathing hard. "I don't want to die like that! I have to go home, I need to think." The goth saw her crush pacing in front of her. Tori started to step off the sidewalk.

"NO!" Jade grabbed Tori's arm and pulled her back as a car came flying by. As the realization of what almost happened hit her the brunette burst into tears. She sank to her knees, shaking uncontrollably, and Jade instantly knelt next to her. Jade wrapped her arms around her best friend and held her.

Over the next few days Jade didn't hear from Tori. She would call and text but never got an answer. She hoped that the girl was okay. Needing someone to talk to, the playwright went to the bubbly redhead's home.

A couple of minutes after Jade rang the doorbell Cat opened the door. "Jade!"  
>"Hi Cat. I'm sorry to bother you I just-"<br>"Babe, who is it?" A voice came from behind her. Beck walked up behind the redhead and frowned at Jade.

"Oh, Cat, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were busy." She mumbled.

"It's okay. We were just watching a movie. Are you okay?"  
>"Have you talked to Tori?" Jade asked.<p>

Cat shook her head sadly. Beck said, "I saw her yesterday at Freezie Queen. She looked shook up."  
>"Well she almost got hit by a car."<br>"Yeah, but you saved her." Cat said.

"I know but-"Jade's phone went off before she could finish. She could tell by the ring it was a text. She took her phone out and opened the text.

**New Message**

**Tori**

**Can you come over? It's important.**

"Whose that?" Cat asked.

"Tori. She wants me to come over. I'll see you guys later.

Tori opened the door before Jade could knock. The Latina pulled her inside and led her to the couch. "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately, I just needed some time to think."  
>"I'm not mad." Jade said as she sat down.<p>

"I have some things I need to say, Jade, and I want you to listen without interrupting okay?" Jade nodded and Tori took a breath before continuing. "When that car almost ran me over I realized something. Since I first came to Hollywood Arts I've liked someone, but I've always been to scared to tell them. The car thing made me realize that I don't want to keep on going without trying. Life is too short and I have to tell them." She paused nervously before sitting in Jade's lap and crashed their lips together.

Jade gasped in shock and felt Tori pulling away. Desperately she put her hands on the back of Tori's head pulling her back and kissing her deep.  
>"Jade, you don't have to-" Tori mumbled against the Goth's lips.<br>"Shut up, Tori. I love you."  
>Tori's eyes went wide as she processed Jade's words before kissing Jade with passion.<p>

When the need for air become too much they broke apart. Tori breathed out, "You're the person that Cat was talking about the other day aren't you?"

Jade nodded and Tori frowned, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
>"Why didn't you tell me?"<p>

"Oh, right." Tori pulled Jade into another kiss. However, this time they were interrupted by Trina yanking the front door open as she entered. Tori jumped off Jade's lap. Trina stared for a moment before saying, "I didn't see that." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Tori and Jade decided to go see a movie as an unofficial date. Tori picked a sappy love movie (much to Jade's dismay) and wouldn't change her mind. Jade paid for the popcorn and sodas and led Tori to the theater. They took a seat in the back and Jade selfishly took both armrests.

Tori frowned when she noticed Jade hogging her armrest. She put her arm over Jade's letting their finger intertwine.

Jade smiled before looking around the theater. There were a few people in seats waiting for the movie to start and a few people were still coming in.

"Tori, I think you're right." Jade said.  
>Tori looked at her confused, "About what?"<br>"Those accidents. Flight 180. Devil's Flight. I think it's happening here."  
>Tori sighed, "Jade, I'm sorry I put that in your head but I don't-"<p>

"I told you about my vision!" Jade yelled in a whisper. "It was Sherry then you. Sherry died and you almost got hit by a car."  
>"But you saved me."<br>"Yeah, I intervened. So, it's skipped you and went to the next person: Robbie."  
>"Wait, Robbie's dead?"<br>"No, no. I just mean he's next. I was looking up how to stop death and I found out there was another accident and three people survived. There was a couple who were pregnant before the accident. They had a child and death stopped chasing them."  
>"So, by having a child that wasn't mean to die they screwed up the list and they were sparred?"<br>Jade nodded, "Exactly."  
>Tori shook her head, "So, you want us to go out and screw every guy we see until we get pregnant."<br>"No!" Jade said quickly. "The only one that gets to see you naked is me." Tori flushed and Jade smirked, "But I only found one other way to get yourself off the list."  
>"Which would be?"<br>"Killing someone who isn't on the list."  
>Tori gasped, "Jade, how could you even think-"<br>"I didn't say we were going to do that! Besides, you'd end up going to jail."  
>The lights dimmed and Tori sighed, "We aren't in danger okay?"<br>"But Tori-"  
>"No. It'll be okay. Now let's just relax and watch the movie."<br>Jade sighed and nodded. She reached over Tori to get some popcorn. As the two settled into their seats someone sat beside Tori. "Hey ladies."  
>"Robbie!" Tori shouted. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I wanted to see a movie. Oh, popcorn!" he reached over and grabed a handful of their popcorn.

Jade growled, "Are you following us?"  
>"What? No. I didn't even know you guys would be here. But since you are Tori can I talk to you over there for a minute?"<br>Rolling her eyes Tori nodded, "I'll be back Jade." She followed Robbie to the end of the row.

Jade scowled and watched them, Robbie standing to close to Tori for her comfort. Tori pointed back at Jade, then herself and Robbie seemed to glare at Jade. The Goth couldn't tell but it seemed they were arguing. Some people were shushing at them, but they both ignored them. She did see Robbie kiss Tori then all she saw was red.

Jade shoved Robbie away from Tori and jabbed a finger at him, "Do that again Shapiro and I'll make you regret it!"  
>"You don't even like her! You just think you do because Beck-"<p>

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! You don't know me!"  
>A movie attendant walked up and shined a flashlight in their eyes, "You three out. Now."<br>"But he-" Tori didn't get to finsih before the guy pushed them out the door and onto the street. None of them paid attention to the construction crew on a stand working on the ceiling. They were fixing the ceiling, as one of the shingles had fallen off. Sitting on the ledge was a soda and a box of nails, which was brought mistakenly.

"See what the hell you do!" Jade snapped at Robbie."  
>"Me? You're the one who came over screaming at me!" Robbie countered.<p>

"Jade, he's not worth it." Tori tried getting in between them.  
>"You kissed my girl!" Jade growled.<p>

"You don't own her!" Robbie shoved Jade. She lost her balance and fell against the stand, shaking it and causing the soda to fall. Tori jumped back to avoid the soda. The nails tipped over and before anyone could react the nails embedded themselves in Robbie's head, face and chest. He fell face-first and the nails went deeper.

Tori gasped and covered her mouth quickly, tearing her eyes away from the sight. "Okay...I believe you now..."

**A/N Double update because these chapters are so short. I only managed to freak a few of you out by the Tori car thing, and im sure everyone was thinking of death threats. Sorry for the lameness of Robbies death, but I thought it was a pretty good idea...you know until I was about to upload it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, you think that death is coming after us?" Andre stared at the two girls in front them.

After Robbie, Tori was convinced and they decided to tell the others. They'd gathered Cat, Beck, and Andre to Tori's house.

Cat nodded at her friends, "Yes."

"Oh, come on! Those stories are a bunch of crap." Beck said.

"Then explain what's happening here." Jade said, crossing her arms.

"It's…a bad coincidence." Beck muttered lamely.

"We don't want to be right, but if we are we need to be careful."

"TORI!" Trina screamed from upstairs. Tori sighed and headed up the stairs.

"I believe you." Cat said.

Jade smiled, "Thanks Cat."

"Cat, you can't-"

"Beck she's telling the truth." Cat glared at him.

"Ok, so let's say it's true. What do we do?" Andre quickly asked before the couple could argue.

"We have to stay together and be careful. Anything could happened."

"Well I can't stay together. I have to take my grandma to the doctor. She's got to have a check up." Andre said.

"What? Andre that-"

"Look, my parents are busy and she can't go by herself."

"Well, let one of us come with you."

Andre nodded, "I guess that's okay."

Tori ran down the stairs and straight into Jade's arms. Jade felt the singer shaking and rubbed her back. "Whoa, are you okay?"

"I almost killed Trina." Tori whispered.

Jade chuckled, You always almost kill her."

"No, I mean I was seriously going to kill her. She wanted me to wash her hair because she just did her nails while taking a bath."

"But why would she-"

"I don't know! But I wanted to shove her head under the water and not let her up and-"

"Hey, hey. It was just a normal reaction but you're just freaking out because of the rules. Doesn't Trina always do something to make you want to kill her?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"And I remember when she made you be her assistant for six months you did try to push her head under the water. Look, just calm down. Andre has to take his grandma to the doctor and one of us should go with him."

Tori nodded. "I'll go. Knowing Trina she'll give me more reasons to kill her."

"We should probably go ahead and go." Andre stood up, "She's got to be there at four and it's three now."

Jade pulled the Latina into a kiss, "Be careful."

Tori nodded, "You too." She followed Andre out the door, leaving the remaining three in an awkward silence.

"So, you and Tori are.." Beck trailed off, not sure how to word it.

"Dating? Yeah, we are." Jade glared at him, daring him to say something about it.

"I didn't know you were into girls."

"I'm not. I'm into Tori."

"Well I'm happy for you." Cat said, smiling."

"I'm not saying I'm not happy for you, I just didn't expect you to date her."

"Tori!" Trina yelled.

"She left!" Jade shouted back.

"Then why are you still here?"Jade sat in Andre's abandoned seat and sighed.

"Do we wait for Tori and Andre here?" Cat asked.

"Hell, I don't know. I'm not comfortable waiting here."

"Let's go to the mall, but not to the movies."

Tori sat in the waiting from, reading an old magazine that told her things that she already knew. She would have felt awkward going with Andre and his grandma into the room. Of course she knew he was next, not that he knew, but she couldn't follow him everywhere.

The more the Latina thought about the accident, the less confident she got. Looking back there was not one survivor. Sure some of the people lived for a few years before they died, but the point remains they did.

Before she knew it Andre and his grandmother came back. Mrs. Harris had to use the restroom before they left so they stood outside in the hall. Tori's attention was brought to a light above them. They glass looked cracked and it didn't look very stable.

Andre caught her attention, "This is so messed up."

"What is?"

"This vision stuff. I always thought I'd live for a long time before I died ya know?"

Tori nodded understanding, "So did I. I always assumed I'd die at like 80 or something."

"So, whose next in line?""I…you." Tori didn't see the point in lying to him.

"Hell." Andre pushed off the wall and shook his head. "When will it happen?"

"I-I don't know. There's no way to know until then. With Robbie it happened so suddenly. You just have to be skeptical of everything."

Andre started to pace and in his pacing bumped into a doctor. As he apologized the light fixture above him snapped and started swinging down.

"Andre, move now!" Tori shouted. She grabbed Andre's arm and yanked him hard. The side of the light hit his side, but didn't do any real damage to him. The doctor however was hit head on, the glass shattered and due to faulty wiring he was electrocuted.

"Holy shit."

Meanwhile Cat, Jade, and Beck were walking out of the mall, Cat carrying a small bag.

"I can't believe you bought that." Jade shook her head, not noticing Beck had stopped walking.

"What? I need it." Cat insisted."Why do you need a blank CD? You don't even listen to CD's." Jade said.

The conversation was stopped when Beck interrupted, "Look at that car."

The girls looked back at him then followed his gaze. A car was driving into the mall, but it was swerving and driving way to fast. Another car was pulling out of their parking spot, not seeing the other car, and was jackknifed. Metal and glass flew around the wreckage. A hubcap came loose and flew towards the girls. They both ducked and the hubcap flew over them and they heard a thump.

"Beck, you okay?" Jade asked, turning around.

Beck had not been able to get out of the way and was scalped by the hubcap. Cat turned around and screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I'm disappointed with this chapter actually. I feel like I need something more. Sorry these chapters are so short.

IAmStoopKid: are you afraid to leave your stoop? XD i had too. BTW i love your story Is A Jellyfish Sting Deadly. UPDATE! i couldn't review cuz i read it on my PS3 which wont allow me to sign in on FF for some reason.

Chapter 7

Cat buried her face in Tori's couch pillow, tears pouring down her cheeks. She hadn't stopped crying since Beck's death, but the tears were finally starting to slow.  
>"Whose next, Jade?" Tori asked.<br>Jade glanced at Cat and Tori nodded slowly. She looked over at the redhead, "Cat, are you okay?"  
>"Am I okay? Tori, my boyfriend just died!" Cat snapped, her head shooting up to glare at the Latina.<br>"Hey, calm down, Little Red. She's just worried about you." Andre said.  
>Jade nodded, "Yeah, we just-"<br>"Shut up, Jade."  
>Jade blinked and stared at her, "What?"<br>"this is all your fault!" Cat yelled, standing up.  
>"How is it my fault?"<br>"You let Beck die! You let Sherry die!"  
>"Cat I didn't-"<br>"Oh, right. You miraculously have a vision to save the person you love, but when it comes to everyone else you just let it happen!"  
>"I didn't see Sherry or Beck die! I can't control what I see!" Jade stood, despite Tori trying to hold her down.<br>"Stop lying! Let's face it, Jade; you don't care about Andre and me. If killing us would save you and Tori you would do it in a heartbeat."  
>"I wouldn't do that!"<br>"You should've just kept your mouth shut! Then we'd all be dead right now and we wouldn't be going through this!"  
>"Cat, how can you say that?" Tori gasped.<br>"We'd have been better off Tori!"  
>"I would've died not knowing Jade loves me."<br>Cat scoffed, Yeah, and now you know you're in love with each other but you won't grow old together."  
>Tori opened her mouth to argue, but slowly stopped herself as she realized Cat was right.<br>"It's better to know than die wondering," Jade said.  
>"I hope you go before me Jade." Cat said coldly, before storming out of the house.<br>"Andre, don't let her be alone." Jade said. Andre nodded and chased after the redhead.  
>Jade sat next to Tori and rubbed her arm, "You okay?"<br>Tori nodded, "You know she didn't mean that right?"  
>"She seemed to mean it, Tor." Jade sighed.<br>"I'm sure she didn't. Was she right though? About knowing we only have a limited time together?"  
>"Baby, I'd rather die knowing you love me then die wondering how you felt."<br>Tori kissed the goth then held her close "I don't want to lose you."  
>"I don't want you to lose me, but it could happen. After Cat I'm next."<br>"I'll save you. I'll intervene I promise."  
>"No. I don't want you near me when I'm next." Jade shook her head.<br>"What?  
>"This whole thing will just circle back around and get us again and if you're near me when it's my turn you might get killed too." Jade explained sadly.<br>"Then I'd rather die with you. Look, I'm not going to leave you alone okay? We'll figure some way to get through this." Tori said, taking Jade's hand in hers.  
>"Short of murdering some person I doubt we'll make it, Tori."<br>"Well, maybe we should." Tori suggested.  
>Jade stared at her, "You can't mean that."<br>"I do. Maybe we can find someone that deserves to die."  
>"Like who? We don't know any criminals Tori."<br>Tori sighed and ran her free hand through her hand, "Well I don't know Jade! I just dont want to lose you!"  
>Jade pulled her close, "Let's just enjoy the time we have now."<p>

Meanwhile Andre caught up to Cat and grabbed her arm to slow her down. "Cat, wait up."  
>"What Andre?" She stopped but didn't look at him.<br>"You shouldn't be alone right now." He said.  
>"Oh, sure, like Jade cares about either of us. We're all dead anyway!" Cat shrieked.<br>"You don't know that. Now, look, just calm down okay? I know you're hurting because of Beck but he wouldn't want you to take it out on us."  
>"How the hell do you know what Beck would want?"<br>"Because Beck was my best friend and I know he wouldn't want you to blame Jade for something she had no hand in."  
>Cat sighed, "I just miss him, Andre. How can he be gone?"<br>Andre hugged her and she sobbed into his chest. As he rubbed her back he couldn't help but getting a bad feeling in his stomach. He noticed the nearby light pole that leaned slightly to the left.  
>"Maybe we should go back to Tori's." He said.<br>Cat shook her head, "No. I can't face Jade right now. Not after what I said. I didn't mean it I swear."  
>"I know Cat." Andre jumped at the sound of machinegun fire and the slight pain on the top of his head. He spun around to see nothing there, then above him for the same result, and the pain in his head was gone as quick as it came.<br>Cat touched his arm, "Andre, are you okay?"  
>"Can we please go back to Tori's?" Andre asked, turning back to Cat. "Or your house or something? We just have to get off the street."<br>"What's the matter? Did Jade tell you something?"  
>"No, I just-" Andre cut himself off as he faintly heard cars driving towards them. When Cat saw him staring in a direction she turned to follow his gaze just as the car flew into sight. There was a man leaning out the window with a machine gun in his hand. Andre and Cat hit the ground seconds before bullets flew.<br>However most of the bullets hit the pole, tearing through it.  
>The guy moved back in the car as it sped off and the duo slowly stood back up.<br>"What the hell was that?"  
>"A gang?" Andre suggested.<br>He heard a creaking and saw the pole starting to fall over. Instinctively he grabbed Cat and pulled her away as the pole fall in the spot where she was standing.  
>Cat looked at the fallen light and swallowed. "That could've been me under there. Thanks Andre."<br>"I got your back."  
>"I was next and she didn't tell me! What the hell!"<br>"She probably didn't want to upset you more."  
>"Jade's next! Come on we have to go."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tori stood in the kitchen, reaching up to get a glass from the cabinet. She couldn't reach it and was internally cursing her parents for putting it so high.

"Tori, be careful!" Jade called over from the couch.

"I'm fine Jade." Tori said. She didn't realize she was so close to the knife block however.

Andre and Cat burst into the house and Tori jumped, bumping into the knife block and sending the knives everywhere, one falling behind the stove and cutting the gas line.

"Holy shit!" Tori fell on her butt.

"Tori, you okay?" Jade ran to her worriedly.

"Stay away! Don't get close to the knives!" Tori said.

"But you-"  
>"I'm fine."<br>Jade nodded and turned to the duo that just burst in, "What the hell!"  
>"Sorry! Cat almost died!"<br>"What?" Jade stared at Andre.

"She was almost crushed by a light pole."  
>"You're next, Jade." Cat said sadly. "I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said."<br>"It's okay."

Tori put all the knives back in the block and turned to the group. "Jade's next?"  
>Jade walked to her and pulled her in a hug, "You can't be near me baby."<br>"Fuck that! We're basically all fucking dead anyway! I'd rather be with you for as long as I can then be pushed to the side!" Tori shouted.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I won't make you leave." Jade said soothingly.

Tori nodded and hugged the goth girl. Jade stroked her hair, with no one noticing a glass had fallen in the cabinet.

"What do we do?" Cat asked.

Jade sighed, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know what to do. We can't keep dodging all these accidents for years! Maybe it's better to just go out the easy way and blow our brains out."

"No! We'll make it." Tori said. "Don't give up Jade."  
>Jade walked into the kitchen and kicked the the island. She noticed a scent in the air and sniffed. "I think I smell gas."<br>"What?"

"Let's get out of here." Jade said.

The group started to walk to the door as the glass fell, bouncing off the stove and hittin the knob, turning on one of the burners. The flame lit the gas and the caused an explosion.

**A/N Sorry if the stove thing is wrong ours is electric. One more chapter! Woo! Then there might be an alternate ending I don't know yet. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N The waiting room they're in is the one on the first floor, where the entrance to the hospital is. Hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 9

It had been almost 9 months since the explosion. Nine long hard crueling months for the group. When the explosion hit Andre and Cat were close enough to the door to get out, but Tori and Jade weren't close enough to get out unscathed. They had saved each other and were skipped but Jade suffered burns on her left arm while Tori had burns on her back.

After a few weeks Cat started to get sick, throwing up alot. Jade got worried and took her to the doctor. Cat started to cry when the doctor said she was pregnant. It turns out that when Jade went to Cat's while Tori was ignoring her she almost interrupted Cat and Beck's personal time.

When they told Tori and Andre they just stared at them. Until Tori let out a victorious yes. After they stared at her like she was crazy she explained that if Cat had died the baby would never exist and if they can keep Cat alive until it's born it will throw off Death's list and they'll be saved.

For nine long months they had eluded death, never letting any of them go anywhere alone. There had been many close calls that they couldn't remember them all.

Since they finished high school they got a apartment together, Andre and Jade working from home, as it was to dangerous to go somewhere to work.

After coming back from the store Tori and Jade walked in the apartment just as Cat's water broke. They quickly forgot the groceries and rushed to their car. They got Cat in the back, Andre with her, and Jade sped to the hospital.  
>"Jade, is this safe? All of us in the car right now?" Tori asked.<br>"Tori, I can't even remember whose next anymore. We'll be fine baby. After Cat has the baby we'll go on that trip we talked about, remember?"  
>Tori smiled slightly, nodding, "I remember."<br>Cat's scream made them focus on the driving. As Jade started crossing an intersection she barely had time to slam on brakes before she went out in front of a truck who ran the stop light. Immediately she hit the gas again.

"Don't worry, Cat, we're almost there." Tori said.  
>"Jade's next, remember?" Cat said. "I almost got hit by a train when our car got stuck on the tracks?"<br>"Oh. Right. We'll all be fine."  
>"I know. Just hurry!"<p>

Jade pulled into the hospital and they quickly got Cat into the hospital. Andre got a doctor and the doctor and some nurses took Cat away. Jade tried to follow them but she was stopped by a nurse.  
>"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you can't go in there."<br>"What! But she needs us! You can't keep us out!" Jade shouted.  
>"It's a sterile room and you aren't prepared and we don't have time to get you ready to go in there. I'm sorry you'll just have to wait here."<br>"FUCK!"

Cat looked at the doctor and nurses, "Where are my friends?"  
>"They have to wait in the waiting room miss."<br>"What? But I need one of them with me!" Cat argued.  
>"Your baby is coming now Ms. Valentine."<p>

Tori paced around the waiting room, while Andre and Jade sat and watched her.  
>"Tori, she'll be okay." Jade said.<br>"How do you know? Something could go wrong in there! We promised to take care of her!" Tori snapped, eyes watering.  
>Jade stood and pulled the Latina into a hug, "Tori, calm down. It's okay. Just sit down."<br>She lead Tori to her seat and sat her down, then started to pace herself.  
>Before anyword could be spoken a speeding car burst through the glass doors and ran right into Jade. The goth girl tried to jump over the hood but the vehicle caught her knee and bashed her head into the windsheild. It slammed on brakes and she was thrown off the hood and onto the floor.<p>

Tori immediately ran to her side, "Jade!" She could see Jade was still breathing, but was bleeding from a gash in her head and she didn't know if she had internal damages. "Jade, you're gonna be fine okay." Tori yelled for a doctor.

"Cat, I need you to stop pushing." The doctor said.  
>"Why? What's wrong?" Cat asked.<br>"The cords wrapped around the babies throat. If you push anymore it might strangle the baby."  
>Cat whimpered and gripped the sheets. Another nurse walked in, "Doctor Kalarjian, a truck just came through the front door and hit a girl that was in the waiting room."<br>"Jesus. Get McKinley over there now!"  
>"Wait, waiting room? My friends were in there!" Cat shrieked.<br>"Calm down. I'm sure your friends are fine. Just focus on the baby right now." 

Dr. McKinley had nurses rush Jade into an x-ray room and it was surprisingly not long before a nurse came back to Tori and Andre.  
>"What's wrong her?" Tori questioned.<br>"I won't go into the details, but your friend is seriously injured. Since she was right here when it happened Dr. McKiney might be able to save her."  
>"Might? What do you mean might?"<br>"It didn't look good. I'm sorry." The nurse rushed off seeing the anger in Tori's eyes.  
>Andre quickly pulled Tori into a hug and she burst into tears.<p>

Jade was not conscious as the doctors and nurses worked on her. Her heart moniter started to beep slower.  
>"Doctor, we're losing her!" <p>

To Tori it seemed like forever before someone came back to tell them about Cat or Jade. When she looked she recognized the doctor as Doctor Kalarjian, who was with Cat.  
>"How's Cat?" Tori asked.<br>"There was a problem with the baby at first, but we managed to save the baby."  
>"So, the baby is fine?"<br>"Yes, and so is the mother. You can go see her if you'd like." Dr. Kalarjian gave them a gentle smile.  
>Andre and Tori followed the doctor to Cat's room. She let them go in alone. Cat was laying in the bed, obviously tired. She saw them and sat up slightly, "Where's Jade?"<br>"I..."  
>"She was the one that was hit by the truck wasn't she?" Cat frowned.<br>Andre nodded, "Yeah. They're working on her now." Realization flashed in his eyes, "Wait. You had the baby!"  
>"Yes, I did."<br>"Then we did it! We cheated Death!"  
>"That's great Andre and I'm glad I'm going to live and all, but Jade might not!" Tori said.<br>"She'll be fine."

She groaned in pain as she came into consciousness. A voice was talking to her but couldn't make out any words yet. She finally opened her eyes and was looking at a man.  
>"What happened?" She asked.<br>"Don't talk, you're still weak. You were hit by a truck in our waiting room Ms. West. It was touch and go for a while there, but you'll make a full recovery."  
>"Where's Tori? What happened to Cat?"<br>"Easy there. I'll go see if I can find your friends." He chuckled as he walked out the door.

After a moment Tori hurried into the room and walked to the bed. "Jade, please tell me this isn't going to be a one last conversation type thing."  
>"Don't worry baby. I'm making a full recovery. How's Cat?"<br>"She had the baby. It's a boy. She's naming him after Beck."  
>"So, we did it?"Jade asked hesitantly.<br>"We did it. We cheated Death." Tori smiled and gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips. "The doctor said you need to rest. When we can we'll get Cat and the baby in here to see you."  
>Jade nodded slowly, "Tori?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I love you."<br>"I love you too baby."

**A/N Hope you don't mind the lack of deaths in this story, I just couldn't kill them all this time. This is the final chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll probably put in an alternate ending.**


	10. Alternate Ending

**A/N Here's the alternate ending I promised. This one is more in tune with the endings in Final Destination. That's your warning. If you don't want to see any more deaths of main characters then don't read this chapter. If you do read it I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also I did change a little detail in chapter 2 to have this ending be available. Sorry but I loved this idea and couldn't shake it.**

"Jade, come on! We're only here for one more day and I need to get on this ride!" Tori shouted.

"Oh, come on! What's so great about this ride?" Jade questioned, as Tori lead her through the crowds.

"It's the most talked about ride here!" Tori shouted, looking back at her.

Jade shook her head as she followed her girlfriend. It was six months after the explosion in Tori's house and everyone made it out alive. Cat and Andre made it out unharmed but Tori and Jade suffered burns on their arms.

After a month passed and no accidents happened, they decided to live normal lives. Cat and Andre both decided to go to college but Jade and Tori decided to take a year off and went to Paris for a few weeks, then Hawaii. They came home to visit their families and were now at a famous amusement park.

Tori looked back at Jade, she crashed into someone's back. Jade kept her from falling, but she was very embarrassed. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry!"

"Tori?" A familiar voice said.

"Andre? What're you doing here?!" She asked, jumping to hug him.

"Well, summer break ended a few weeks okay and college is pretty hard so I decided to come here and have some fun for a night." Andre said. "I thought you two were going around the world or some chiz."  
>"We were but we had to visit family." Jade said. "Since you're here, you wanna ride this coaster with us? Tori won't shut up about it."<p>

"We're going to Barcelona! I want to ride it before we go!"

"Why are you so into this tonight?" Andre asked.

"Look, there's a group of high school kids here that's getting to ride it, I think for free, and I heard some employees talking about how there's like three groups left to ride it and I want to get on after them."  
>Jade rolled her eyes, "Okay...Andre wanna come?"<br>"Sure. I was actually trying to figure out what to do really."

"Lets go!" Tori shouted excitedly.

"Jade!" The goth turned and found myself in a bear hug by a red head.

"Oh, shit! Cat! What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, hugging her.

"Me and some of my college friends are here and I'm looking around while they're on a ride. I didn't want to get on it." Cat spotted Tori and Andre and immediately went to hug them too.

"You should come with us! We're going to go ride a roller coaster."  
>"I don't know. I don't like roller coasters." Cat said.<p>

"I'll sit next to you Little Red." Andre smiled at her.

"Kay kay."

The four friends made it to the coaster. The line was packed but it wasn't too long until it was their turn to get on. The ride attendant ushered some kids who snuck in away and they got on in the back. They were behind a guy in a high school Letterman jacket and a girl in a pink jacket. Jade was behind the girl, Tori behind the guy with Andre behind the Latina and Cat behind Jade.

Jade's stomach had suddenly sunk as a creepy voice came from the speakers, "You will never return from Devil's Flight," as they were coming into the ride.

"Tori, I don't know about this." Jade said.

"Jade, it'll be alright. Trust me." Tori leaned over and gave her a kiss moments before the safety bar came down.

The attendant went down the cars, checking to make sure everyone was strapped in. He went back to the front and the guy at the controls said, "Here we go!"  
>"No! Don't push the button! Don't, don't push the button! Let me out! Let me out!" The girl in front of Jade started freaking out.<p>

"Wen, Wen it's alright." The guy next to her said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No! It's gonna crash! The hydraulics will rupture the tracks will collapse!"

"Jade?" Tori looked at her girlfriend.

A man walked in, apparently the boss, and after a moment told the attendants to let them out. Once her safety bar was off the girl scrambled out of her seat. Jade waited for her safety bar to come up, but it never did. She tried lifting it but it wouldn't move.

"Tori, aren't ours supposed to lift too?" She asked.

"It won't move!" Tori cried, mostly to herself.

"I saw it in my head." Jade looked at the girl as she talked to the boss.

"Oh shit."  
>"Jade!"<br>Jade looked at the ride attendants, "Get us off of this thing!"

"Let us off!" Cat shouted.

Their cries went unheard as a fight broke out and a few people jumped of f the ride.

The boss started leading all the kids out of the room. The remaining riders started to chant "Hey, ho. Let's go."  
>"Dude, let us off!" Andre snapped.<p>

"Here we go!" The attendant shouted, before pushing the button.

"NO!" Jade cried.

The cars started going up the tracks and the pink jacket girl ran back in shouting about stopping the coaster.

Jade looked over at her, then to Tori and grabbed her hand. "I love you, Tori."  
>"I love you too, Jade." Tori said, tears pouring down her cheeks.<p>

Jade knew they wouldn't be getting off of Devil's Flight.


End file.
